One With The Scars
by Angel Talon
Summary: AU: Stoic heads off to a important chieftain meeting, promising Valka a surprise when he gets back. Of course Destiny interferes, and Stoic surprises them both by bringing home a boy! But where is his tribe? How can he be so calm around the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself? Why is he covered in so many scars? Who hurt him? Rating is because I am nervous.
1. Just One Child

**A/N: This might be short…or it might be long…we'll see…**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

~Just One Child~

A pretty lady with long soft auburn hair and large forest green eyes sat on the roof of the biggest house in the village. The sun was rising, slowly making itself known to the world. Normally, women don't climb buildings, but in all honesty, she doesn't care. She doesn't care if her brothers make fun of her, or if Mildew, the grumpiest man she knows, complains about her. It was just her and the rising sun.

"Morning Val!" a tall, muscular man with red hair, facial including, and soft grey eyes stood next to the house watching the strange lady. Blushing, Val swung herself down, "Morning Stoic! I couldn't help myself; I just had to greet the sun as it rose."

Stoic laughed whole heartedly, "Don't worry Valka, climbing houses to watch the sunrise is one of many things that I love you for. How about we go to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Valka nodded her head in agreement, and then walked hand in hand with her husband.

At the Great Hall, villages that needed Stoic's help came and bombarded him. Separated from her husband, Valka grabbed a plate of food and headed out to where her friends were sitting with their husbands. There was Tanya and Rollin Thorston; Alma and Asmund Hofferson; and Greta and Phil Ingerman. As Valka sat down with them, her brother, Spitelout, came running towards them.

"Hey Spitelout, what's the rush?" Alma asked as she bit into a muffin. Spitelout ignored her and faced Valka.

"Guess what? You're an aunt!" Spitelout exclaimed. Valka rolled her eyes. Her brother wasn't the brightest.

"Um? Spitelout? Valka is already an aunt and you an uncle," Greta spoke up, "All of your older brothers have kids."

Spitelout looked annoyed at this, "That's not what I meant! I mean, I'm a father! It's a healthy little boy, named him Snotlout."

 _Why do all the boys' names have to end in lout in our family?_ Valka quietly wondered. It was also right then that she noticed that all her friends are either mothers or expecting to be. Valka mentally sighed; _I wish I can have just one child._

After breakfast, Valka and all her friends headed off to see the new babe. After words, Greta left to feed her infant son, Fishlegs. Then all the rest went their separate ways to do their tasks. Valka helped with the harvest and prepping it for the upcoming winter. She was done by midday, so she went and grabbed a quick lunch. After lunch, she helped haul in today's catch. After that she went to the market to buy some things they were low on.

In other words, she didn't get a chance to be with Stoic until the evening meal. Valka was home cleaning up, when Stoic walked in. He was carrying two plates full of mutton and steamed veggies, with a slice of buttered bread to the side. Stoic smiled nervously, "Hey, Val, I was wondering if we can it our dinner in here, away from the crowd?"

Valka laughed at Stoic's nervousness, and took her plate from him. As they sat down and started to eat, Stoic told Valka about his day…

"… I only got away from Mildew and his complaints when Silent Sven showed up having lost his prize lamb. Turns out the black lamb fell into the well. How's your day Val?" Stoic wrapped up when he noticed that Valka was quieter than normal.

Valka glanced at Stoic and gave an exaggerated sigh, _should've known he'll ask_ , "Well, Spitelout's baby came today, and, I know we haven't been married for long… I want a child! I'll be fine if it's just one! I don't care if it's a runt or not! I just want a child to call my own!" Valka took deep breaths after her sudden rant.

Stoic watched his wife before speaking kindly, "I know Val, I want a child of my own too. We just have to be patient and wait for Odin to decide we are ready."

Valka nodded her head in relief before Stoic continued, "After that run in with that madman, Bludvist, I think all, if not most, of the villagers are praying we get an heir soon."

~Nine Months Later~

Tanya had twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Alma had a beautiful daughter named Astrid. All the babies were healthy, and a constant reminder of what Valka wanted most. Stoic was right about the villagers wanting an heir; even Mildew was hoping they'll get one!

It was late winter, and Valka was helping prepare the vegetables for lunch. Standing, Valka took two steps before fainting suddenly. Frightened, the rest of the cooks sent for Gothi and Stoic. Gothi was sitting right outside the kitchen door and was the first one there. She glanced at Valka, and then quickly shooed all the men away.

Meanwhile, Stoic was trying to ditch Mildew and his constantly growing list of complaints when he passed Spitelout. He was talking to his wife, who was holding a squirming Snotlout, "… and then Gothi said that all men most leave immediately. I hope nothing is too wrong with my sister."

Stoic froze. Spitelout only had one sister. "Spitelout? Where's Valka?" Stoic asked, failing to keep the panic out of his voice. Mildew kept on walking, not noticing that once again, his chief's attention is elsewhere.

Spitelout glanced at Stoic lazily, "Didn't ya hear? Valka fainted at the Great Hall kitchens."

At that Stoic rushed over to the Great Hall kitchens. There midwives and healers' in training were running around helping Gothi. Seeing Stoic, Gothi rushed over to him, "Stoic, we need you to stay out here with all the men."

With that said, the elderly woman hurried back into the large kitchen with some clean towels. It was twenty minutes of this. The midwives running about, not speaking a word. Gothi stayed by Valka's side throughout this time, not explaining once what was happening. Stoic paced back and forth, worrying about his beloved and what could possibly be wrong.

Finally the midwives left and Gothi approached Stoic, who was losing his patience. "Well!? What's wrong with my wife!?" Stoic bellowed when he noticed that Gothi was just standing there.

Gothi looked at the upset chief and smiled, "Chief Stoic, nothing is wrong with you wife or son, both are as healthy as can be."

Stoic nodded his head in relief, "Thank you Gothi for your ser… wait?! Did you say son?!" Stoic's relieved expression turned one to excitement as it dawn on him what the elder healer just said.

By that time, Gothi had up and vanished to help out another patient. Excited, Stoic walked into the backroom that was attached to the Great Hall for emergencies. And is where Valka was at. Walking in the room, Stoic immediately found Valka sitting up on a cot, holding the tiniest baby he ever seen, asleep. The new father walked up to his small family.

"Hey Val, what are we gonna call the little guy?" Stoic whispered so as not to wake the babe.

Valka smiled warmly at him, "I was thinking of Hanok Haddock? I don't know! I'm afraid he is so small and frail, what if he doesn't make it?" Valka's warm smile vanished into worry.

Stoic gently took the babe as he sighed, "Valka, listen to me, Hanok may be small right now, but he will grow to be the strongest of us all, just have faith in our little son."

The rest of the day the villagers, minus Mildew, celebrated the new member of the Haddock family. That night Stoic laid his infant son, who looked a lot like Valka, in his old cradle. At midnight, tragedy struck. A mysterious cloaked stranger broke into the chief's house and stole his child. Stoic immediately sent a hundred search parties out to find the kidnapper and bring home Hanok. Only all the parties showed up empty handed. Stoic and Valka both moaned over the lost of their only child then on…

~Fifteen Years Later~

Stoic's POV

I was checking the ship one last time before we sell out for the Semiannual Chieftain meeting. My beautiful wife, Valka, walked up to us, frowning with concern.

"Stoic? Are you sure about this? What if a dragon raid happens and we need you for repairs while you're gone?" Valka asked nervously.

My best friend, and the one in charge during my absence, Gobber spoke up cheerily, "Don't worry 'bout that! I got everything under control! Now, where is my hook-hand?"

Valka shot me a look, to which I replied, "Val, it was either Gobber or your brother. The choice was obvious to me. Besides, I made arrangements with Trader Johann to pick up a surprise for you at the island the meetings at."

At these words, Valka immediately perked right up with curiosity, "Oh? I wonder what it is? You be safe now! Bye Stoic!"

At that, Valka and I quickly kissed before heading our separate ways. Hers, back to the village, mine off to the meeting. I just wish that when I boarded the boat, someone could warn me I wasn't getting Val a beaded fur coat to replace her worn out one. But, as Destiny had it, I was surprised too.

The trip up was uneventful. Once there, I greeted my fellow chiefs: Bertha of the Bog Burglars, Oswald of the Berserkers, Mogadon of the Meatheads, Norbert of the Hysterics, and Madguts of the Murderous. Alvin of the Outcasts wasn't invited to no one's surprise. We started the meeting by making peace treaties and trade offerings with each other. When afternoon struck, we went onto more important matters. The dragon raids.

"Nobody has even come close to killing a night fury! As long as the unholy offspring of lighting and death roams Midgard, we don't stand a chance!" Bertha exclaimed out of frustration.

Oswald spoke up next, much more calmly as well, "What we need is an alliance, join up into one strong unit to bring down these monstrous beasts. I bet even a night fury won't stand a chance against all of us!"

As Oswald finished speaking, Madguts and Mogadon leaned forward and started whispering in each other's ears, while Norbert started whistling the tune to Dancing and the Dreaming. Finally, Madguts stood up to speak.

"Why should we join you? Remember Drago? He is the only one with the answer to our dragon problem! Let's join him!" as Madguts finished speaking, he got nods of agreement from Mogadon and Norbert.

I choose then to stand up, "My fellow chiefs, I have meet Drago while the rest of you haven't. He is a madman that can't be reasoned with. He will no sooner kill us and our tribes than stop the dragon war. We must band with each other and not with Bludvist."

I sat down and waited for a response. Bertha stood up to speak again, "Chief Stoic is…"

She never finished that thought. Just then there was an ear splitting banshee scream. All of us ducked while someone outside were heard yelling "Night Fury! Get down!"

Quickly, I leapt to my feet and charged outside, not noticing the others following. There, I see a strange black beast circling the air above us. Asmund, who escorted me this trip, handed me a bola to throw at the beast. I did just that. As the bola entangled the mighty beast's wings, it was heard letting off another of its' famous screeches, although, I can't help but feel like I heard I child cry out of fear coming from the dragon.

Asmund spoke calmly, "Chief, sir, did the night fury just cried out of fear?"

Not my imagination. I hurried to the dragon's side, it was still breathing but luckily it was badly hurt and couldn't fight. There I noticed the appearance of a small boy _riding on the night fury!_ The boy was small and scrawny, with auburn hair and forest green eyes. Freckles decorated his face. The child glanced at me with wide eyes, yelped out of fear, then tried to hide in the dragon's wings.

"Hey there, we won't hurt you! I'm Chief Oswald, and these are my friends, Chief Stoic and Chief Bertha. What's your name little one?" Oswald spoke up right next to me. I'll admit, I jumped when he spoke.

Glancing around, I noticed that Bertha and Oswald both were standing next to me, while everyone else were forming a semicircle around the night fury and child. The boy slowly crawled out of the beast's wings, eyes nervously looking around. Now that I got a closer look at him, I can see that the poor thing wasn't wearing shoes and his clothes were all tattered and filthy. All this leads to something that can make the mellowest person angry. He was covered in scars, not dragon made ones either. Scars put there by a human; I even recognized several as welts from a whip!

"Hi-hi-hiccup." The child stuttered, playing with his fraying tunic while avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"Oswald? Hiccup needs a safe place to stay while we look for his tribe. Can I take him in? Val and I have the room!" I blurted out, surprising myself along with everyone else.

Praying that he will refuse, I was disappointed when Oswald and everyone else agreed that I should be responsible for the kid. I just pray Valka won't be angry at the sudden house guest. I also hope we can find Hiccup's tribe and fast. The kid rides a dragon, and not just any one, a night fury! His tribe has got to be the only tribe with information on the creatures! How hard can locating a bunch of dragon riding Vikings can be any way?


	2. Hiccup's Story

**A/N: HikariCruz~ nobody knows the details of how he was taken. For an idea watch the Tangled scene of when Rapunzel was kidnapped. (Tangled inspired this, but I had the lost heir leave without help from a wanted criminal, unless you count the dragons!)**

 **PlaidOtaku~ I have a hard time with writing details and thought it was really detailed. I'm sorry you didn't think so either.**

 **Losing count on followers and favorites. I guess it is going to be long…**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Hiccup's Story

Hiccup's POV

" _DRAGON BOYYY!_ " A large man with black dreads and cold hard black eyes swung the heavy iron door wide open, allowing bright light to filter into the normally dark room.

I jumped to my feet, eyes wide with fear. _Did Master found out?_ I thought, while looking around for an exit, even though I know the door is the only way in and out of here. Honestly, all I have are the clothes on my back and a couple of rough furs on the floor for my bed. My room could use remodeling, maybe a window or two. Some drapes won't kill either. Maybe a splash of…

"DID YOU LET THE BAIT DRAGONS GO!?" the angry man bellowed, interrupting my sarcastic thoughts.

 _Okay, he did found out, I am dead!_ Thinking fast, I spoke with my normal stutter, avoiding gazing in his eyes, "N-n-no, M-master! I-I d-d-don't kn-kn-know wh-wh-what y-y-you are t-t-t-talking a-a-about!"

Master glared at me, taking a step into my bare, cold room as he spoke, "You lie, Dragon Boy, you let the dragons go! I took care of you the past fifteen years, and this is how you pay me back!?"

Master is at his scariest when he talks calmly like that. Frightened, I stumbled backwards, hitting my still sore from the last beating back against the stone wall. Realizing that I'm cornered, I started whimpering as I slunk down into a crouch. Scared, I wrapped my shaking arms around my legs in hopes to at least minimize the shaking.

Sensing that he had won, Master turned around and walked out of the small room, calling out over his shoulder, "I have to go and replace all of those dragons, and then when I get back you are getting another lashing for that! Ten lashes for _each dragon you released_! Got it?"

I never had a chance to tell him if I got it or not. After he asked, Master slammed the door shut, plunging me back into pitch darkness. Leaving me only my other senses than sight to get around, and a desperate urge to get out. He had said ten lashes for each dragon I rescued/freed. Well, there were only seven dragons being used as bait for other dragons, which means… seventy lashes! I have got to get out of here!

Since this beating isn't impromptu, but a punishment that means there are two Trappers on the other side of the iron door, guarding it. It also means if I run up to the door, like I am doing right now, I'll find it (hopefully turns knob only to groan out of dismay)… lock! Turning around, I start to feel my way back to the furs tossed in the one corner. Feeling the roughness of the furs with my bare toes, I flopped down on my "bed", and gathered up the top fur into a scrounged up ball, which I then buried my face into and screamed.

Not that it mattered; my dark room is basically sound-proof. I can't hear the Trappers that are outside of the room, and I'm pretty sure they can't hear me when I throw a tantrum. That or they don't care. Curling up into a tight ball, crying, I found myself with only my thoughts to keep me company once again.

 _My life as a slave began when I was literally only two days old. My master came barging into the kitchen and dump my screaming self into Cook's arms, telling her to watch me as he left. When I was two, Master told Cook to have me help out in the kitchen wherever I can. The next two years, if Master sees me working and thinks I can work faster than I am, he sends Trappers to get me to work faster. Thus starts the impromptu beatings. I tasted my first whiplashing on my third birthday, not a fun experience. Meanwhile, Master goes all over the place, stressing that I am not his son, that I am no one's son._

 _When I turned five I discovered that I can speak fluent Dragonesse. I made friends with a night fury (or as the dragons call them Cat Bat) hatchling named Toothless. Toothless started to make fun of my name, Hiccup, but I pointed out that his name is just as bad. Master found out our friendship and ordered me to stay away from the dragon hold. I proved myself a rebel and sneak in there a lot, only getting caught twice and punished for both times._

 _My name is really a nickname that Cook gave me. I don't have an actual name. My nicknames are Dragon Boy, which is what Master calls me, and Hiccup, which is what I preferred. Cook started calling me Hiccup because I got the hiccups really easy when I was younger. I whined and complained about it until a trader dropping of supplies told me the story of Hiccup the Strong. He was the second person in his family with that name and went on all of these adventures. I loved those stories so much; I started to tell everyone to call me Hiccup._

 _Dragon Boy, I don't know how that came to be. According to Cook, when Master dropped me of at the kitchen that first day, he called me Dragon Boy. It has nothing to do with my Dragonesse, as far as I can tell._

 _When my sixth birthday was coming up, I figured out my role in life. I just needed Master to confirm my suspension. One day I asked Cook if I can carry the platter of food up to Master's office myself. She said yes, not knowing that this was going to change everything for the worst. I carried the platter up to Master's office. Once there, I handed him the food. But I wasn't going to leave just yet._

 _I asked Master if I was just a slave to him. He told me to leave. I told him no, not until he answers the question. Master then yelled that I was an idiot if it took me this long to figure out that I was a slave. He then slapped me in the face really hard and told me to go away. I did. I ran straight to my room._

 _Some servant most of overheard us, because Cook came into my room after awhile to comfort me. She said she heard what Master said and that she was sorry that I was unimportant to everyone. I don't think that's true. I think I'm so important; Master had me enslaved to make certain I don't stop him. I mean, he told Mr. Eret that he can't kill me because I'm too important to him. So, my sixth birthday present was to release a hard to catch dragon back into the wild._

Groaning, I sat up and got onto all fours. Slowly, I crawled towards the center of the dark room. Once there, I laid down on my back and pressed my legs together while clasping my hands. If I can't escape, then I'll make it easier for them when they come to tie me up. As I lay there, I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel my ribs with my clasped hands. When it was confirmed that I was a slave, my food rations turned into a stale roll and water, and that was only on days that Master remembers that I need food too. It is common for me to go a couple of weeks without.

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to a soft light hitting my eyelids. Mr. Eret and two other Trappers were here; one holding a glowing lantern, another some rope, and the last one the whip. Mr. Eret is tall and muscular with dark hair that is starting to grey and blue eyes. He was the one holding the rope and Master's Head Trapper. Rumor is that his son, Eret, will take his place after his retirement. I hope not. His buddies were both brown hair and eyes. I think they are the trapper twins, I can't remember their names.

Mr. Eret knelt next to me, grasping my wrists with his free hand. Taking a piece of the rope he brought with, Mr. Eret bound my wrists together. Next he moved onto my ankles, binding them with the last of the rope. Then he helped me into a kneeling position. Mr. Eret knelt in-front of me, holding my arms in a painful tight grip.

This is so to make certain I don't move in a way to cause the lashing to hurt more than what it's supposed to. The guy with the whip slipped behind me, into position. I quickly squeezed shut my eyes as I leaned into Mr. Eret. Seeing my distress, Mr. Eret leaned real close and started to whisper reassurances in my ear.

 _Crack! Zing!_ A string went up my back as the whip it my skin. Crack! Zing! Another hit. Crack! Zing! Another one. Crack! Zing! And another one. I was starting to whimper by the fifteenth hit, burying my tearstained face in Mr. Eret's nice tunic. Mr. Eret rubbed soothing circles on my arm, murmuring that it was alright, we were almost down. I knew that was far from true. I only got lashed fifteen times, when I need to get lashed seventy times. Only fifty-five more to go.

Crack! Zing! I let a loud sob to escape, clinging to Mr. Eret. He gave up on comforting me and stared straight ahead, holding me still. I don't remember past twenty-five, having passed out of pain. When I woke up, the Trappers were long gone. I found myself lying on my stomach on top of the furs, my bindings gone. Weakly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Today is the day.

Slowly standing up, I walked towards the iron door. It was opened a crack, allowing enough light to seep in for me to see what I was doing. Pulling it the rest of the way open, I slipped outside into the empty halls. The Trappers must have just left to catch some more dragons. Good, that makes my plan so much easier. As quickly as I could, I headed off to the kitchen to get today's assignment from Cook.

Cook is an elderly lady with grey hair in a tight bun and kind blue hazel eyes. She basically raised me and taught me everything I know. Like how frying pans are the greatest weapon you can have, also how to cook. Slipping into the kitchen, I found her easily. Cook told me to go make certain that the dragons were feed. Perfect, now for…

"C-c-cook, w-w-why d-d-do th-th-the dr-dr-dragons g-g-get t-t-to e-e-eat wh-wh-while I-i d-d-don't? I-It's n-n-not f-f-fair!" I whined, pathetically holding my empty stomach.

Cook sighed, "You know Drago is in charge of feeding you."

I gave an exasperated sigh, "I kn-now, but _you_ kn-now th-that M-master i-is al-always for-forgetting! I c-can't r-remember wh-when I last a-ate!" Which is a lie, I last ate three days ago.

Cook took down a loaf of bread and cut two slices of bread. Then she made them into a simple chicken and cheese sandwich. Which, may I say, is better than Master's rolls. Cook handed me the sandwich along with a large bucket of fish for the dragons.

"Okay, Hiccup, but don't let anyone find out or else we're both in the dragon house!" Cook called out as I ran out of the room.

Calling over my shoulder, I shouted, "K-Kay C-cook! I-I'll b-be c-careful!"

Since the halls of Master's Fort were so empty, I arrived at the dragon hold in no time. Once there, I stuffed my uneaten sandwich into my pocket and quickly feed all the dragons. When I was done with that, I quickly moved to Part A of Plan Escape Master's Fort. I have to act quickly, since Cook sent me here instead of someone else means a late comer Trapper is on his way down here.

Moving over to stand by a cage with a giant black dragon inside of it, I went straight to work.

" **Toothless! Wake up bud!** " I hissed in Dragonesse. The black mass stirred sleepily.

" **Hiccup? Not now, ma tired.** " Toothless moaned tiredly.

I huffed out of annoyance, " **Fine! I guess I'll go and see the world all by myself, since that is what I** _ **really**_ **want to do!** "

Toothless sat up suddenly, acid green eyes wide awake. " **Wait, what!? We are doing Project Runaway today!? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!** " Toothless howled happily.

I covered my ears, and quickly glanced down the hallway. No one was coming in this direction. Thank goodness!

I hissed angrily back, " **Toothless! Do you want us to get caught** _ **before**_ **we escape? Besides, I thought we agreed to call this plan Plan Escape Master's Fort, not Project Runaway!** "

Toothless growled impatiently, " **Yea yea yea, just hurry up and get me out of here!** "

There was actually no need for the urgency; I was already picking the lock on the cage. After nine years of picking locks to free dragons, one can become a pro at it. Once Toothless was freed, I carefully climbed onto his back, being aware of my fresh injuries, and the Night Fury blasted a hole in the wall next to us. Alarms started to sound as we climbed into the air and flew off to freedom, finally!

We were flying for what felt like hours. I had eaten the sandwich Cook gave me on the first island we landed on outside of the Trappers Territory out of celebration. You got to celebrate freedom somehow, and I chose with food. I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet between us, when Toothless had to speak.

" **Hiccup? You were slower than normal today, and when we stop for that break, you were favoring your back a lot. What happened?** " Toothless crooned worriedly.

I sighed; it was just a matter of time for this to be brought up. He is, to humans, a night fury the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself! Or in a dragons' point of view, a cat bat the _healer amongst dragons_.

I growled, " **It's nothing! Just Master had me lashed seventy times last night and I haven't got a chance to have Cook look at it. As if she'll help, I am nobody important after all.** "

Toothless gasped at this and let out a loud screech, " **Hiccup! Don't think that! Why are you thinking that?!** "

I never had a chance to answer when a bola wrapped around Toothless' wings suddenly, causing us to crash into a small Viking village.


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: I was going to work on my other stories, but you all are begging for chapter three. Hope you like it! (Swoab- the hiccup, toothless thing is that they are like brothers.)**

Surprise!

 _Valka's POV_

"I will bring home a surprise", well I'm surprised. My husband brought home a tame night fury, oh, and a strangely familiar little boy. While Stoic was gone, I've been helping teach kids reading and mathematics while Gobber taught them to fight. I was fighting the Thorston twins to do their numbers when Stoic's ship pulled up. Immediately, I abandoned them to greet the two men. I'll regret that decision later. As I hugged Stoic, I noticed a small boy wearing brand new clothes with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Um? Stoic? Who's this?" I nervously asked.

Stoic beamed, "This is your surprise! I volunteered ourselves to look after Hiccup while the others look for the dragon riding tribe."

I had to ask. Wait, dragon riding!? That is possible!? Knew it! "Stoic Magnus Haddock the Vast! You can't bring home a kid for a surprise! How do you know his trip rides dragons anyway?" I bellowed at Stoic to hide my excitement.

Stoic frowned, "Well, Hiccup rides this here night fury…"

I interrupted, "and what night fury is that, umm? I only see Hiccup."

Stoic's face paled, "I umm I err …"

Asmund saved Stoic, "Toothless flew off and headed into the woods. We need to tell everyone about him before we have waterworks."

I nodded my head in acceptance of the explanation, before heading off to the Great Hall where Stoic will tell everyone about Hiccup and Toothless. Oddly, for the first time in fifteen years I feel complete just looking at the child.

 _Hiccup's POV_

" **Hey, Hiccup? Can you tell Chief Stoic or Mr. Hofferson that I went to the woods to stretch my wings?** " Toothless crooned as he shook me awake.

I groaned before rolling over so that my heavily bandaged back was towards Toothless. After it was decided that Chief Stoic was going to look after me while they look for a tribe that doesn't exist, I don't have the heart to tell them, I was introduced to Asmund Hofferson. After that they paid a healer to tend to my injuries. A funny lookin' man showed up and gave Chief Stoic a fancy girl's coat, which he sold to buy me some new, warmer clothes. Chief Stoic also made certain that I was getting enough to eat.

" **Bud? Ma tired. Besides, we are in the middle of the ocean, no land in sight, where are you going to find woods?** " I grumbled out of annoyance.

Toothless huffed out of annoyance, " **I overheard Mr. Hofferson say land ho! And Chief Stoic say, home sweet home. They have a huge forest that dwarves Master's backwoods!** "

I sat up, nodding my head in agreement while rubbing my eyes. I barely noticed Mr. Hofferson watching us with a look of amusement. At first when everyone on Berserker Island found out that I speak Dragonesse, they freaked out but now, Mr. Hofferson finds it amusing while Chief Stoic is okay with it as long as we don't plan pranks. My response was to ask him what's a prank.

Mr. Hofferson spoke up, struggling with hiding his amusement, "What did Toothless want young Hiccup?"

I shrugged before saying calmly, "Nothing m-much. Just that he was go going to get a head start in exploring your woods. Are are we really at Berk already?"

My stuttering is getting better the past few days. Toothless thinks it's because of the distance between us and Master. That I'm feeling much safer. I hope he's right.

Mr. Hofferson laughed. It isn't a mean laugh like Master's, but a kind caring one that makes you laugh too. "Would you like to see it yourself?" He asked me. Eagerly, I nodded my head yes.

Mr. Hofferson and I headed upstairs to the deck. Toothless already left while we were talking. Once there, I made a beeline straight for Chief Stoic and hid behind his big fur cape. I don't know why, but I'm a bit clingy to him. Chief Oswald says it's because Chief Stoic was first to volunteer, Chief Bertha says it's adorable, and Toothless thinks it's because I feel safer near him. I think it's because it feels right.

After we docked, a lady that looks suspiciously like me ran up to us, "Stoic! Stoic! You're back! How was the trip?" As she finished talking, Chief Stoic gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Hello Valka my love, about that surprise I promised you…" Chief Stoic began nervously.

It was then that Valka noticed me hiding behind him. "Umm? Stoic? Who's this?"

"This is your surprise! I volunteered ourselves to look after Hiccup while the others look for the dragon riding tribe." I noticed Chief Stoic was trying to beam too hard.

"Stoic Magnus Haddock the Vast! You can't bring home a kid for a surprise! How do you know his tribe rides dragons anyway?" Valka bellowed at Stoic.

Stoic frowned, "Well, Hiccup rides this here night fury…"

Valka interrupted, "and what night fury is that, umm? I only see Hiccup."

Stoic's face paled, "I umm I err …"

Mr. Hofferson saved Chief Stoic, telling him what I told him earlier, "Toothless flew off and headed into the woods. We need to tell everyone about him before we have waterworks."

Valka nodded her head, and then lead us to their Great Hall. There Chief Stoic called a meeting of the entire tribe. I sat in-between him and Valka.

~Time Skip Few Hours~

"…blurted out, surprising myself along with everyone else. Val, please don't be mad." Chief Stoic finished the whole story of what happened.

All of that would have gone faster if everybody just listened to him. First Chief Stoic had to introduce me, and then when he mentioned Master's name is when Toothless came running in, howling about an awesome pond for splashing. Then Chief Stoic had to stop everyone from killing Toothless. That ended with Toothless and I being put in a corner. When he said Master's name again, I started crying while Toothless growled. Valka gave Toothless some salmon and me a _cookie!_ I never had a cookie before and it showed. I gave the sweet delectable a small nibble, and then crammed the whole thing in my mouth. Valka laughed at this.

I like her laugh. I like everyone's except the old ugly man with the sheep following him. His laugh is just like Master's. Chief Stoic continued, but had to start at the clear beginning due to a late comer demanding who I was and why a dragon was in the Great Hall. After all the explanations, Chief Stoic turned to his wife.

"Stoic, its fine. Who knows? Our tribe might benefit from this." Valka reassured him, before turning to me, "Come on Hiccup, I'll show you where you will be sleeping, Toothless too."

We tiredly followed her towards the door when she stopped suddenly. A Blonde lady was standing in our way.

"Hi Tanya! Listen, I was working with the twins on their numbers when all of this happened. Can you make certain that they do their homework this time?" Valka greeted her obvious friend.

Tanya sighed, "Okay, but I was wondering if you can work on their reading skills?"

I stared at them bugged eyed. Valka teaches reading! I always wanted to learn how ever since Master banned Cook from teaching me! I only know how to read a.

I tugged urgently on Valka's skirt. She looked down at me expectantly. I hurriedly asked, "Can _you_ teach me to read? I already know A and that's basically it!"

Valka smiled at my sudden enthusiasm, "Okay, we can start as soon as we get home, how does that sound? Bye Tanya, thank you for your time!"

Tanya laughed, "No problem Val! Wish Tuffnut is as into learning as Hiccup."

I was risked away before I could ask who Tuffnut is. Valka pointed out a house on top a hill, which we raced towards. Toothless won. Cat Bats. Inside, Valka started a fire in the fire place, and then sat down on a chair with a book. Toothless curled up next to the fire and fell asleep while I climbed up on Valka's lap for our first lesson. Chief Stoic walked in during our lesson. One look around, he grabbed a wooden block and carving knife, sat down in the chair next to us and started whistling as he carved.

Near the end of our lesson, I looked around. With me on Valka's lap, Toothless sound asleep by the fire, and Stoic carving as he whistled, I can't help but think if I by some miracle have a family out there, I want them to be just like this. Suddenly tired, I leaned back into Valka and joined Toothless in dreamland.

 _Stoic's POV_

When Hiccup started snoring softly in Val's lap, I sat down my carving and carried him upstairs to our so… spare bedroom. After I tucked him in bed, I climbed back downstairs to talk to Valka about the sweet lad.

"Stoic?" Valka asked as soon as I sat back down. I nodded my acknowledgement, "Did you hear what Hiccup said just now? Before he fell asleep?"

I groaned. I was hoping I just imagined it, maybe I should stop doing that. "Yes, I did. What do you think he meant when he said 'if I by some miracle have a family out there, I want them to be just like this'?"

Valka just shrugged. Groaning, I decided to call it a night. We have Odin knows how long to bond with Hiccup. Hopefully fate won't be as cruel as it was fifteen years ago. When we lost our Hanok.


	4. Valka's Plan

**A/N:** **HikariCruz- Thanks!**

 **Flopy- I'm with you!**

 **Samuel- Yes, I have two stories in different fandoms and life. So updates are random.**

 **Dragonboy11- if the time not mentioned, it's not important**

Valka's Plan

 _Stoic's POV_

Why, oh, why did I sign up for this? Hiccup and Toothless both are early morning birds. As in two hours before sunrise they are up and running, growling and screeching on top of their lungs. Valka just found it amusing that Hiccup speaks Dragonesse. All I can think of is the pranks those two can plan without anyone knowing. After awhile I decided to stop those two before they wake up the whole village.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Stop! People are still sleeping! Please go back to bed." I hollered to get their attention, once that was done I spoke tiredly.

They obediently ran back upstairs almost as if they expected a beating or something. Valka leaned towards my side of the bed and placed her hand on my shoulder, face sad.

"Stoic, they are just boys. We need to make them feel at home, even if that means an earlier rising." Val said firmly but lovingly.

I sighed, "I know, but how can we do that? He rides a night fury. Not to forget, it is also Dragon Training Season."

Valka jumped up suddenly, clapping her hands together, "That's it!"

I frowned, "what's it?"

"Dragon Training! Instead of teaching the children to kill dragons, let's have Hiccup teach them to ride them!"

I turned around to stare at her as if she was crazy. Which she is. Valka always had this strange, unpopular theory that peace with dragons is possible. I then realize with a jolt that Hiccup and Toothless proves her correct.

"Fine, but he will also teach any adults that want to learn."

 _Hiccup's POV_

" **Bud? Are you awake? Because I am and also, I'm bored.** " I asked sitting up in bed. Knowing me, I didn't have a rough beating last night, which means that I was waking up two hours before sunrise.

Toothless rolled over to face me, " **Ya, I'm awake. We can play Hunter and Prey while we wait for breakfast.** "

Always expect a cat bat to only think about their stomachs. Hunter and Prey is the dragon game that is a combination of the human games of tag and hide and seek. Basically, there are two teams. Both are hiding and if the "prey" gets tag, they are out. Same thing with predators. First team to lose all but one player loses.

I love this game, soo, I quickly nodded in agreement. It wasn't long till we were running around the house, speaking to each other in Dragonesse.

" **You can't catch me!** " I howled as I jumped over the sofa.

" **Oh ya? You're so slow; your mother was a Metal Spitter!** " Toothless growled as he ran around the sofa in hopes of catching me. I was too smart though and dove under the table last minute.

" **Really? I heard Cat Bats are super fast, but you a so slow that you are part Puffer Goat!** " I howled back.

And so it was. Back and forth we traded insults while we chased each other around the house. We did this up until…

"Hiccup! Toothless! Stop! People are still sleeping!" Stoic hollered, from his room, before adding a bit softer, "Please go back to bed."

Fear gripped me when I heard Stoic yell at us. It reminded me to much of Master when he was angry. Quickly, I glanced at Toothless and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Quickly and quietly, Toothless and I snuck back upstairs not wanting to get a beating for being too loud. We just sat up quietly in the loft until we heard movement down below. By now the sun was up. Creeping downstairs, I silently slipped into the Kitchen, where Valka was making breakfast.

"Morning Hiccup, Toothless. Stoic couldn't get back to sleep, so he left to do his chiefing already." Valka greeted us.

I smiled nervously, "Hi hey V-Valka, Did we wake you this this morning?"

Valka glanced at me and smiled, "Not really, Oh! Before I forget! Stoic and I, mainly me, would love for you to teach our tribe's kids how to ride a dragon. What do you say?"

Toothless immediately started laughing, " **Hiccup?! An Elderwing?! That's something you don't see every day!** "

I playfully swatted at his head while Valka watched us with an amused face. I guess I'll have to get used to being amusing instead of annoying.

"Yea, sure thing. When do I start?"

 _ **Dragonesse terms**_

 _ **Cat Bat:**_ **Night Fury, while known to humans for their fire, amongst dragons they are peaceful healers**

 _ **Hunter and Prey:**_ **As mentioned before, it's a fun game dragons' play to improve their stealth and team work skills**

 _ **Metal Spitter:**_ **A gronkle, known for their lava breathe by humans, their ability to create metals by dragons**

 _ **Puffer Goat:**_ **a Buffoliod Dragon, known for being super lazy unless taken away from their food source**

 _ **Elderwing:**_ **The dragon word for teacher**

 **A/N: Sorry, I made up some terms, and decided to instead of explain everything in the chapter to have a "dictionary" at the bottom. If you are confused about anything, please let me know!**

 **Also, Fanfic won't let me update till now…**


	5. Meet the Teens

**A/N: Hi! Computer broke, Cat fixed it so thank Catlovingmermaid…I'm also struggling with writers block now. So anyway, glad you all like this!** _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Meet the Teens

Tuffnut was in the arena with his sister, Ruffnut, plotting a prank on Mildew. Astrid was practicing her hand springs, Fishlegs was rereading the Book of Dragons, and Snotlout was showing off again. In other words, the teens were being themselves when Valka walked in. Hiccup was hiding behind her while Toothless ran towards the cages, then howled suddenly, risked around and ran out the arena.

Valka frowned, "That was weird. Well, you all just meet Toothless, this here is… Hiccup where are you?"

Hiccup had gotten on all fours and crawled behind a barrel full of different weapons. He's been hiding there since then. Fishlegs and Astrid both made notes in their minds that Hiccup is the weird dragon boy that Chief Stoic is watching. Tuffnut spoke up, "Is Hiccup a boy on the smallish side with auburn hair and green eyes that's hiding behind the Weapons Barrel?"

Valka walked over to the weapons. Seeing Hiccup, she dragged him out to loud protests, "Hiccup! You have to meet the teens!"

Hiccup howled, "Noo! Wh-wh-what i-i-if th-th-they ddon't like me!" He pulled away from Valka and slipped behind the crates again.

Astrid facepalmed before speaking up, "Hiccup, we can't be friends if you don't give it a try." Hiccup looked up suddenly with round eyes, "We're friends? Cool! We can play Hunter and Prey!"

Valka took several steps back and watched as the teens introduce themselves to Hiccup, who shouted something along the lines of 'oh you're Tuffnut', and Hiccup explaining the game. She left when the teens started breaking up into teams.

Valka then walked off to find her friends. Greta greeted her first, "Aren't you suppose to be teaching the teens right about now?"

"Yes, but Hiccup wanted to play and we are trying to see if he can teach those that want to learn how to ride a dragon." Valka answered.

Alma walked up with Sally Jorgenson. "What's this about dragon riding classes?" Alma asked. "Where do we sign up?" Sally asked.

Valka blinked up at surprise. "You want to ride a dragon?" Just then all of the women of Berk and about half the men were wanting to sign up. The Haddocks are way over their heads.

~Back with the Teens~

Hiccup watched his new friends from his hiding place. Fishlegs and the twins were out and Snotlout and Astrid were playing Cat and Mouse. When Hiccup, Valka and Toothless arrived, Toothless announced that they are as bad as Master. Wanting to prove him wrong, that and old habits die hard, Hiccup had a plan up his sleeves. Tiptoeing over to a whole bunch of levers, Hiccup opened all the cage doors.

"Whoo! What do you think your during!?" Fishlegs gasped.

"Stoick's gonna be so mad!" Snotlout yelped.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Astrid yelled.

"Do it! Do it!" we all know you that is.

" **I'm Barf!** " " **And I'm Belch!** " " **Can we** " " **play too?** "

" **Hookfang's my name showing off is my game!** "

" **Hi, my name is Meatlug, may I join your game please?** "

" **Name's Stormfly, we should do boys vs girls.** "

" **Pretty light!** "

Hiccup quickly introduced everyone. After the chaos and our favorite gang wiggled a name, Sharpshot, out of the terror, they all left to the cove to see who can splash the biggest. Toothless joins and wins the contest. All in all, Valka couldn't find the teens or dragons anywhere till night fall, in which everyone was shock to see them riding the arena dragons to the mess hall to eat.

 **A/N: Done! I think Valka now knows not to leave Hiccup unattended and I found the dragon riding tribe! No surprise? Oh well, Should next chapter have Thornado or Skullcrusher? I'm really am asking, next chapter Stoic and Valka get their dragons, only I don't know which one to give to Stoic first…**


	6. Stoic's Lesson

**A/N: Hi! I think I'm still alive… LET'S GO FLY A DRAGON UP THROUGH THE SKY AND SEND IT SAORIN'… Sorry, couldn't help myself. The reason why I want to bring in Stoic's and Valka's dragons early is because of the "Great Argument". I own nothing!**

Stoic's Lesson

 _Stoic's p.o.v._

The past week has been bliss. There were no dragon raids and only Mildew and I weren't taking the dragon riding class. With dragons having free reign of Berk means I'm busy dragon proofing everything and don't have time for Mildew's complaints. Score!

I was just finishing up dragon proofing the storage house when Hiccup and I got into our first argument. Being done for the day, I went to the cove to check on Hiccup. He wasn't there. Panicking, I went to Gobber to see if Hiccup was at the forge. We recently found out that Hiccup loves to learn everything, including forging.

"Hi ya Stoic! Need work on your ax?" Gobber greeted me happily. Just like most members of the village, Gobber fell in love with Hiccup.

This is gonna be hard. I took a deep breath before saying, "Actually, I noticed Hiccup's not in the cove and was wondering if he is here with you?"

Gobber's face fell at that. "No, and you aren't the only one asking. Fishlegs just left wondering if I know where Hiccup is. And that isn't including the others."

Quickly I ran to the Great Hall yelling, "Everyone stop! What you are doing! Hiccup's missing! I want him found NOW!"

 _Three hours later…_

Spitelout finally found Hiccup playing on Thor's Beach. I then marched him straight into our hut, where Valka was sewing a new outfit for the lad. He was growing and, luckily, gained some weight.

I turned around glaring at Hiccup, not noticing the way he backed away from me, "What were you THINKING! I had six search parties looking for you! Six! And do you know how long they were looking!? Three hours! Three hours that they could have been preparing for the big freeze! Now we are behind thanks to you!"

I knew a made a mistake after I finished yelling. Hiccup had his back pressed against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his legs to minimize shaking. The worst part was that he was whimpering and looked terrified. As I was washed in regret, Hiccup leapt up and bolted out the door, crying something in Dragonesse.

Valka immediately jumped from her seat and yell, "Stoic Magnus Haddock! Apologize before it is too late!"

I quickly ran out of the house only to realize what she meant. Hiccup had run away, with Toothless. And it was all. My. Fault.

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

It was all my fault. I just wanted to dig in the sand. I'm so used to everyone not caring if I got hurt or not, I forgot that here that only applies to Mildew. He really reminds me of Master. After getting yelled at by Stoic, I remember whenever I did something that as Master yell at me himself resulted in a beating and panicked.

Running outside, I yelled, " **Toothless! Let's go! Stoic's mad and I don't want a beating!"**

Toothless nodded in agreement then jumped up and fled in the big blue sky. I don't know how long we were flying, just that it got dark and cold. We landed on a sea stack, thinking we were all alone.

" **What are two hatchlings doing out in the middle of nowhere?** " A gentle female voice spoke up from behind us. I admit, we jumped. Spinning around, we see that the voice belongs to a large, friendly looking Stormcutter.

I took a timid step up towards her, " **Hi, umm, my name is Hiccup, and umm, he's Toothless. What's yours?** "

She gave us a toothy smile, " **My name is Cloudjumper, where are your parents?** "

Toothless decided to join in the conversation, " **My folks died before I hatched. We don't know about Hiccup's. We are supposed to be on Berk, buut I got lost.** "

Cloudjumper gaze at us with a look of sympathy, " **You know my mate? Skullcrusher? He is a tracker class dragon, maybe we can help you get back home?** "

I smiled at her, " **That will be nice.** "

Skullcrusher turns out to be a mute Rumblehorn. After explaining to him the situation, was more than happy to take us home. After we arrived at Berk, Stoic came running up to us with Valka.

"Hiccup! Thank goodness you are alright! Listen, about earlier? That was all my fault. I just didn't know where you were at or if you were injured. If anything happens to you it is my responsibility. Understand?" Stoic spoke all in one breath.

I smiled at him, "Yea, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ran like that. Oh! I almost forgot! I made two new friends!" I quickly pointed out Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, "Their names are Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper!"

Stoic glanced at them before smiling, "Welcome to Berk! We are trying to learn how to get along with dragons so we can end this tiresome war."

Cloudjumper spoke up with concern, " **The only way this war will end is if someone kills Red Death before she kills all of us**."

I frowned before turning to Stoic, "Cloudjumper says that the war will only end with the death of Red Death."

Stoic narrowed his brows out of confusion, "Who is Red Death?"

Cloudjumper shuddered, " **Not a who, a what. Red Death is a monster that took over our island. She's as big as a mountain and has unlimited fire power. She sings a song only us dragons can hear that allows her to control our thoughts and actions.** "

I turned to Stoic, ignoring the worried look on Valka, "Red Death is a monster that can control dragons with her mind and is the reason behind this war."

 _Valka's p.o.v_

I went upstairs to tuck Hiccup in bed, Toothless already having fallen asleep in the living room.

Sitting on the lad's bed, I took this as a chance to talk to him, "Hiccup? You know Stoic was only yelling because he cares for you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. He will NEVER hit you, okay?"

Hiccup yawned before rolling over, "`Kay." With that he was asleep.


	7. The First Battle

**A/N: Aaah! Writer's Block finally gone! We are almost done with this story. Time to meet Eret and fight the Red Death.**

The First Battle

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

I was preparing for war. Well, we already are in war, so more like preparing for battle. I was going through the checklist with those that are going with when Valka and Greta came over.

"Hey Stoic! Hi Spitelout, Rollin, Asmund, Phil, Ack, Alma, Sven, Mulch, Bucket, and Gobber." Valka eagerly greeted everyone. Greta just gave Phil a quick kiss.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Hey Val dear. Good day Greta. Do you two need anything?"

Greta smiled, "Good day chief. Just wondering if you heard from the others on locating Hiccup's tribe yet?"

Now that I think about it, both ladies had hidden crossed fingers behind their backs. Same thing with the men and all the passerby's. I grinned, "Well Bertha found a dragon friendly tribe…" my grin got bigger has everyone's faces fell, "but they don't ride them or speak their language. That and their chieftess claims that they aren't missing any children."

Everybody brightened at that. I just hope that Hiccup's tribe won't mind visitors. We all got attached.

 _Hiccup's p.o.v the Next Day_

Stoic and a bunch of warriors left on dragon back to fight the Red Death and end this war once and for all. I was looking through a book on dragons that needed updated badly. While Astrid was chasing a flirting Snotlout with an axe. The twins were… having a staring contest? I don't get them.

"We probably should add that Gronkles are also the most sensitive of the dragons." Fishlegs excitedly whispered to me. I don't know why he is whispering, everyone knows we are discussing how the book needs updated. And the only others in the cove are the swimming dragons.

"Hey 'Legs? No need to whisper everyone knows what we are up to." I reminded my friend, bouncing slightly with excitement.

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

When we arrived at the nest, the dragons got out all their families and friends. After that we blasted the mountain wide open. This ends today.

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

This was all Barf's and Belch's idea. We are now running around the forest playing hide and seek. I forgot who is it. Wait, that's Astrid yelling at the twins that she sees them, okay Astrid's it!

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

I wonder if Cloudjumper mentioned that the Red Death is the size of a mountain and Hiccup forgot to translate, or if Cloudjumper forgot to mention it. Gobber, me, and two dragons; one being Skullcrusher, the other is his friend Grump are acting as bait while everyone else gets into position.

 _Hiccup's po.v_

Somehow we convinced Valka to let us eat our lunch on the big grassy hill just outside the village. Next to it is a haunted cottage that Snotlout claims Mildew lives in. Laying on my back, I started to call out the shapes in the clouds. Soon everyone, including the dragons, are copying me. I couldn't help a giggle that escaped.

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

We did it. A thunderdrum and deadly nadder shot the Red Death in the mouth. Killing it immediately. There was no casualties, if you don't count the Red Death which we don't. Cheering, we all went to our new dragon friends. Maybe now the war is over with we can finally follow our instinct to ride dragons…

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

"Hiccup! Time to head home!" Valka shouted, smiling warmly at the teens with their dragons.

I grinned, "Okay Valka! Be there in a sec!" at that, I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting!

" **Whoa, I guess the saying is right! Time does fly when having fun!** " I turned to face Toothless.

Toothless smiled shyly, " **Yea! It sure does! Umm, Hiccup? Cloudjumper knows we're orphans and she asked me if I'd like to be her son…** "

I threw my arms around Toothless and laughed, " **That's great bud! Though, I don't think you should call her Cloudjumper…** " I smirked at his crestfallen face, " **I think you should call her mom!** "

" **Boys!** " Cloudjumper and Valka both shouted in unison. Laughing, we raced our way home.

 _Eret's p.o.v_

I know deep down that Dad and his coworkers will still turn the kid in. I won't. All the time I knew the kid he never laughed, never smiled! But spying on him today, I know when the lady said time to go _home_ , he was already there. I'm not going to take that away from him. Now to convince Dad…


	8. Time to Stop Hiding

**A/N: Hi! I see I have one reviewer who noticed Eret! And yea, I don't like him too. His character just makes no sense to me. Any way time for a four hundred year old secret to be revealed! (Kind of…)**

Time to Stop Hiding…

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

Tired after the long battle, I leaned against Skullcrusher neck. " **Come on boy. Let's go home to our girls.** "

Sitting up, I then turned around to face my tired men and their dragon partners, " **Let's go to Berk, to our home!"**

Cheers erupted all around me, " **To Berk!** " smiling; I enjoyed the sounds of everyone's victory cries. I'm coming home Valka. To you and our boy.

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

I woke up to smelling sweet rolls baking downstairs. Smiling, I kicked off my blankets and hurried downstairs. I immediately found Valka leaning over the cooking pot, checking the rolls.

"Mornin'! What are you making?" I asked as I walked up to her. Toothless had moved in with Cloudjumper so it was just the two of us.

"Morning to you too! Just a little welcome home gift for our brave warriors. There's eggs and bacon on the table if you're hungry." Valka greeted me with a warm smile.

Grinning, I ran into the kitchen area. Quickly I loaded my plate with food and started eating. "You must be the best cook in all of Midgard!" I called to Valka around a bite of egg.

Valka laughed, "Just you wait! Only Stoic and Gobber will eat my rolls. I'm actually one of the worst cooks in Midgard."

I glanced at Valka before returning to eating breakfast, "After going most of the time without food, your cooking tastes like Valhalla." I didn't notice Valka's sudden look of panic. I did noticed the shout,

"They're back! They're back!" came from outside. Without thinking about what I was doing, I ran outside to the docks. The dragons and warriors were arriving there. There were lots of people and dragons milling around, welcoming everyone home. I made a beeline straight to Stoic.

"Stoic! You're back!" shouting, I jumped into his arms.

Stoic laughed as he spun around with me in his arms, "Hi Hiccup! Did ya miss me?"

"I know I missed him." A familiar voice spoke up right then. I know my face paled when I heard that voice. Slowly, Stoic turned around. Everybody, Viking and dragon, parted way to reveal a large man with long black dreadlocks slowly approached us.

"Drago? What do you want?" Stoic demanded, his voice edged with anger.

Drago smiled, "The boy you have belongs to my tribe. I believe you would find that I, and my expertise on dragons, fits the description for his tribe."

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

"I believe you would find that I, and my expertise on dragons, fits the description for his tribe." Drago said calmly, as if that would win me over.

The second we noticed Drago, Hiccup had turned pale and started to hyperventilate. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified. I wasn't ready to let go, and by the lad's death grip on me, neither was Hiccup.

"Drago, I don't know. You know a lot about dragons but that doesn't mean Hiccup is yours." I pointed out. Hopefully Hiccup looking more like Valka and not Drago would help us.

"I didn't say he was mine. I just know y… the boy's parents very well. We go way back." Drago explained.

Hesitantly, I realized Drago was the closest thing to finding Hiccup's tribe. Sighing, I handed him Hiccup. The second Drago was holding him, Hiccup throw himself backwards and let out a loud scream of pure terror. Before I could reassure him, Drago bent down and whispered in Hiccup's ear. Immediately he straightened up and grew silent. The terror was still in his eyes though.

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

"You already are going to get a beating when we get back, don't make it worse with your silly fit." Master hissed in my ear. Frightened at the threat, and knowing he will do just that, I quickly slip into an upright position and fell silent.

Stoic glanced at me, worry dancing in his eyes, "Are you okay Hiccup?" Instead of answering I glanced at Master for permission to speak. Master gave a slight nod of his head, while giving the _say what I want to hear or else_ look.

"Y-e-ea, I-I-I'm f-f-fine. N-n-nothing t-to w-worry a-a-about." I stuttered a quick response. Stoic frowned, obviously not buying it.

Master placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me, but we have a long journey and I rather we get going right now. The boy's save, as I have said, I know his parents."

With that, he steered me unto his large ship and we left.

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

Something is wrong. Hiccup hasn't stuttered since we left Berserker Island. Then there's the fact Drago kept stretching he knows the lad's parents when Hiccup told us he was an orphan! There's also the fact Hiccup is obviously terrified of Drago. But they left before I could do anything.

Grumbling about our lost, I headed into the Mead Hall with Valka who witnessed everything for a quiet meal. Everyone was eating quietly in there except for the Ingerman boy who was missing.

After several minutes of remorseful silence, Fishlegs barge in suddenly shouting, "Chief! I was doing some research and guess what! The founder of Berk was…"

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

After my beating, Master placed chains on my ankles to insure I don't run away again. I was now in Master's office doing some cleanup. I accidently knocked over a stack of paper. Quickly, I got down to pick them up when one got my attention. Sounding out the letters I knew and guessing the ones I didn't, I slowly read it. Finishing, I looked up to see Master standing in the door, fuming.


	9. And Show Them What You Can Do!

**A/N: Yea! Almost done! Okay, time to whack Stoic and rescue Hiccup! Who is gonna lose his leg. Sorry, I need this or else I have a hard time picturing him. I.O.N (For Dummies: I OWN NOTHING) Thank You readers!**

And Show Them What You Can Do!

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

I was roughly thrown into a small dark room, the door slamming behind me. Quickly, I scrambled back to me feet and lunged at the door. When it won't open, I started to bang on it frantically.

"Hey! Let me out! What about Stoic's son!?"

 _Valka's p.o.v_

With Hiccup gone, Berk felt empty, incomplete. Not wanting to go to an empty house where there is no little boys popping up with a book to read and wanting help with a new word, I headed to a small cove that Cloudjumper and her family turned into a den of sorts.

"Cloudjumper? Are you home? I brought haddocks." I queitely called out. Thinking no one heard, I was about to leave when…

" **Mom! Valka is here, and she brought fish!** " Toothless young voice shouted suddenly, drawing the attention of the stormcutter and a thunderdrum. It is then that I noticed that Cloudjumper already as visitors. A thunderdrum and three little thunderdrum hatchlings.

"Hi Cloudjumper, hi Pinkclaw. How's the kids?" I asked nervously.

Pinkclaw smiled, " **Bing learned a new word, and Bam is on a growth spurt. Oh! And Boom finally learned how to fly!** "

I blinked slowly at that. Thunderdrums are known for being hard of hearing, I wasn't expecting Pinkclaw to answer and tell me about the triplets. Cloudjumper moved to stand by my side.

" **Hiccup created these strange hollow horns that makes sounds appear louder. Pinkclaw and her mate Thornado been using them to hear better.** " She explained to my unspoken question.

"Thanks, he was always creating strange objects, wasn't he? All of which are very useful!"

"Valka?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me…

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

A trapper I didn't recognize came and got me. I was then dragged along the hallways, to Master's room. The stranger threw me into the room, then left. Drago stood over me with a bullhook in hand. This is gonna hurt…

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

"Valka?" I called my wife's name as I slipped into Skullcrusher's den. Skullcrusher and Thornado are right behind me.

Valka turned to face me, smiling. "Is it time?"

I smiled before speaking in Dragonesse, " **Yes, let's hope Fishlegs' discovery on our ancestors will help us get our baby back.** "

Valka gasped before rushing to hug me goodbye. While in the hug, I noticed that my two friends were saying good bye to their wives and children. Soon, I will have my own child…

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

I was curled into ball. My clothes are completely ruined and I laid in a pool of my own blood. Most seem to come from my left leg. Thor, somebody, help me!

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

We arrived at Drago's fort a little past sunset. Quickly, Asmund and Spitelout knocked the guards out, with the help of two dragons. Rushing in, I signaled the men and dragons to split up and find my son at all costs. Drago is mine…

 _Hiccup's p.o.v_

Pain. That is all I can notice right now. Drago is still beating me with his bullhook. I am aware that I'm bleeding, but mostly I notice that I hurt everywhere. I want it to stop, please make it stop! It stop. The pain is still there, but the beating stop. I can't see, everything is blurry. I think something tackled Drago to the floor. I don't care. What about Stoic's son? Who is Stoic's son?

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

I found Drago's room. Charging in, I started seeing red when I saw Hiccup lying in a pool of his blood. Tears stained his cheeks and his left leg was shredded beyond recognition.

Enraged, I tackled Drago to the ground. I don't remember what exactly happened; Spitelout joined me eventually that I do know. Together, we managed to throw Drago into the icy water of the ocean.

Turning, I headed to Hiccup. Carefully, I scoop him into my arms. Hiccup shifted slightly, "Dad?"

I smiled as I gently kissed his forhead, "Yes son. I'm here and **I'll never lose you again**." I turned to Spitelout, "Gather the men, we got what we came for."


	10. Berk is At Peace

**A/N: Okay last chapter. Time for the other chiefs to learn about Berk's unique inheritage. Just remember I.O.N. Enjoy!**

And That's How Hiccup became Berk's Heir

 _Stoic's p.o.v_

"… After we got home Gothi amputated Hiccup's leg and thanks to night furies special healing saliva it didn't got infected at all." I finally finished the story with a quick swing of my mug.

Oswald and Bertha were standing the closest to me while the other chiefs stood a little farther away. The door to the Great Hall was wide open so I can see Hiccup and his friends testing out his new metal leg.

Oswald broke the silence, "Well, that's something. So this entire time Hiccup was your lost son? What would you do if Fishlegs didn't found out that your ancestors were Dragon Riders?"

I shook my head, "Probably lost Hiccup for good. Though he might've found another way to get back since by the time we got there, he already knew."

Bertha piped up right then, "Looks like we all were looking in the wrong places. It's getting late; we'll should head to bed. Even the kids and younger dragons are all leaving."

I looked out the doorway and sure enough, the sun was set and Hiccup was the only one outside, sitting on the steps waiting for me. I smiled fondly, "You're right. Night to you'll. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow."

At that our guests headed to the guest house while I headed to Hiccup. "Ready to head home son?"

Hiccup got up and nodded excitedly, "Yea Dad. Did you see the new features I added to the leg? I can now change how scrawny it is so it can fit in the stirrup better!"

I took the sixteen year old's hand as I listened to him tell me all about the new features he added. Walking, I arrived at our house, where our laundry is seen outside drying. Val did the laundry while I talked to my fellow chiefs.

Entering, I noticed Val had put on a pot of soup. Quickly, we sat at the table for supper. Val spoke up first, "How was you guys' day?"

Hiccup grinned, "My friends and I practiced for the upcoming Dragon Races and tried out my new leg! I made it myself and added a special feature."

Val laughed, "Sounds like you had a very enjoyable day, what about you Stoic?"

I smiled warmly, "Oswald asked me why we told them last year not to look for Hiccup's tribe and why we introduced Hiccup to them as our heir. So I've been mostly telling them what happened last year."

Val nodded, "I got most of spring cleaning done and Mrs. Ingerman lent me a new book that I can't wait to start."

After we finished eating we washed up our plates and went into the living. The fire was going at full blaze, a small green terrible terror, which we have discovered are nothing more than a cat version for dragons, was curled up in front of it sleeping. Hiccup was sprawled on the floor working on an invention, while Val curled up on the couch to read her new book. I sat in my favorite chair and started to carve when a thought hit me.

"Hiccup, your first night here you said you wanted your family to be just like this. We do this every night before we tuck you in bed."

Hiccup and Val stopped what they were doing to look at me. Hiccup finally broke the silence, "Dad, I said that in Dragonesse. Though you are right. I still like it. It makes me feel safe."

Val stood up and stretched, "I never even thought about it. Come on, it's your bed time."

With that we went upstairs to tuck Hiccup in bed.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Hiccup yawned as he snuggled underneath his blankets.

I smile fondly at him, "Night our Hiccup."

 **The end. Yes the whole thing was Stoic telling a story to his fellow chiefs. R &R!**


End file.
